Paz
by metafora89
Summary: A veces la paz se encuentra donde uno menos se lo espera. Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día. 15 de marzo.


**Titulo:** Paz

**Día:** Día Internacional de la Paz

**Autor del fic:** metafora89

**Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto

_Recordatorio rápido: Itachi vivió la Tercera Guerra Shinobi cuando tenía unos cuatro años. Deidara debía de tener unos dos._

* * *

Resultaba curioso, casi irónico, que una organización compuesta por peligrosos criminales como lo era Akatsuki celebrara algo como el Día de la Paz. La primera vez que Pain había convocado a todos los miembros para homenajear aquella fecha, Deidara, francamente, había creído que era algún tipo de broma. O lo habría hecho si hubiera considerado que Pain disponía de sentido del humor. Pero pronto aprendió que aquella conmemoración, al igual que el resto de inexplicables costumbres que seguían ―como vestir las túnicas de nubes rojas o portar sus característicos anillos―, era parte de las tradiciones de Akatsuki, y se esperaba de ellos que las respetaran.

Según el pequeño discurso que Pain les ofrecía cada vez que ese día llegaba, Akatsuki se había formado en tiempos de guerra ―la Tercera Guerra Shinobi― como respuesta al deseo de paz que sus creadores habían albergado. Un sueño que, si bien había mutado ligeramente para adecuarse a unos objetivos más realistas, seguía siendo el fin último de la organización. La utopía que perseguían.

No era algo que interesara en desmedida a Deidara ni, estaba convencido, a la mayor parte de sus compañeros. Las aspiraciones personales de todos ellos poco tenían que ver con las de la organización y sospechaba que su permanencia allí se debía más a una sencilla cuestión de comodidad que a cualquier otra razón. Akatsuki les proporcionaba una cierta protección y algo de fama, pero no les coartaba su libertad. Tenían permiso para hacer lo que quisieran mientras cumplieran con las pocas órdenes que se les daban. Capturar a los Junchuurikis, espiar a una determinada villa, participar en algunos ritos. No era demasiado a cambio del cobijo que se les ofrecía.

Pero, aun si Deidara no compartía los ideales de Pain o de la organización, le era difícil negar que aquel festejo, el Día de la Paz, despertaba algunas singulares emociones en él. Emociones que, por otra parte, jamás habría admitido en alto. Y fue toda una sorpresa, en aquella primera ocasión en la que se habían congregado con motivo de aquel día, cuando Itachi se había acercado a él después de que Pain hubiera dado por concluida la reunión y sus compañeros hubieran empezado a dispersarse, para formular una simple cuestión:

―¿Recuerdas la guerra?

Si se la hubiera hecho cualquier otro, tal vez aquella repentina pregunta habría suscitado la curiosidad de Deidara. Siendo Itachi el responsable, todo lo que Deidara pudo percibir fue ese imperturbable tono de voz que tanto aborrecía y esos inquietantes ojos iluminados por el Sharingan que Deidara no habría dudado en arrancar si se le hubiera dado la oportunidad. No había estado preparado para que Itachi se dirigiera a él de aquella manera, como si supiera más sobre los indescifrables sentimientos que aquella fecha había generado en Deidara que él mismo, sobre el verdadero origen de los mismos.

―¿Cómo quieres que la recuerde, hmm? Apenas había comenzado a hablar cuando terminó.

Su intención había sido detener cualquier potencial conversación que Itachi hubiera querido entablar, y lo había conseguido. Si hubiera estado menos cegado por la rabia que sentía hacía aquella persona, Deidara quizá se habría dado cuenta de que, durante esos escasos instantes, Itachi había perdido parte de su característica frialdad, de que su eterna seguridad había menguado. Por poderoso que Itachi fuera, no podía leer su mente. No podía tener certeza alguna sobre lo que Deidara sentía, pero sí esperanza. Esperanza de que Deidara hubiera compartido las mismas terribles experiencias a las que a él se había enfrentado siendo sólo un niño. Las muertes, la desesperanza que la guerra sembraba.

Pero a Deidara le costaba razonar con claridad en lo que a Itachi se refería. Y le llevó casi un año hacer sus cálculos, percatarse de que la leve diferencia de edad entre Itachi y él significaba no sólo que la memoria de Itachi hubiera estado lo suficientemente desarrollada como para registrar los momentos más sangrientos de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, sino que aquellos debían de ser, precisamente, los primeros recuerdos de los que Itachi disponía.

La segunda vez que Deidara se vio obligado a celebrar el Día de la Paz junto a Akatsuki, fue él quien voluntariamente se aproximó a Itachi.

―No recuerdo la guerra cuando estoy despierto… Pero a veces sueño con los gritos y el fuego, hmm ―confesó. Era todo lo que pretendía decir. Seguía odiando a Itachi y aquello no era un intento de reconciliación. Pero suponía que se podía permitir una tregua en el Día de la Paz. Y, por algún motivo, parte de la extraña turbación que se apoderaba de él en aquella fecha desapareció en cuanto pronunció aquella frase. Como si se hubiera liberado de un peso que no sabía que hubiera estado cargando.

Itachi asintió.

―Yo también ―contestó―. Todas las noches.

La tercera vez que Deidara celebró el Día de la Paz como miembro de Akatsuki, tanto Itachi como Deidara se dirigieron directamente el uno hacia el otro, como si hubieran estado aguardando aquel momento.

―Feliz Día de la Paz, hmm ―dijo Deidara, intentando transmitir el sarcasmo suficiente a sus palabras como para evitar sentirse estúpido. La diminuta sonrisa divertida que Itachi le dirigió le indicó que no lo había conseguido.

―Gracias. Feliz Día a ti también ―le respondió Itachi.

Y, durante un instante, fue paz lo que Deidara sintió.


End file.
